The specification relates to determining an estimated time of arrival of a vehicle at an endpoint of a journey.
Operations may be scheduled in a home based on when people are present. For example, utility costs can be reduced by setting a timer for an air conditioner to run after 6 p.m. when people are home from work. Setting a timer may not be ideal, however, when people have inconsistent schedules. As an example, a particular person might get home at 6 p.m. on Monday, have Tuesday off, get home at 3 p.m. on Wednesday, etc.
Some home management systems allow a user to instruct the systems to perform operations by accessing a program on a mobile device. However, the user may forget to use the program at the right time or may forget to use the program at all.